muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Show: Season Two
The Muppet Show: Season Two is a four-disc DVD set collecting all twenty-four episodes of the second season of The Muppet Show for the first time. Similar to the first season set, the DVDs are dubbed a "special edition" release, and select copies have a fuzzy cover. Disc Features Disc 1 * Episode 201: Don Knotts * Episode 202: Zero Mostel * Episode 203: Milton Berle * Episode 204: Rich Little * Episode 205: Judy Collins * Episode 206: Nancy Walker :Live-Video Menus featuring Kermit and Fozzie Disc 2 * Episode 207: Edgar Bergen * Episode 208: Steve Martin * Episode 209: Madeline Kahn * Episode 210: George Burns * Episode 211: Dom DeLuise * Episode 212: Bernadette Peters * Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev :Live-Video Menus featuring Animal and Rizzo Disc 3 * Episode 214: Elton John * Episode 215: Lou Rawls * Episode 216: Cleo Laine * Episode 217: Julie Andrews * Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan * Episode 219: Peter Sellers :Live-Video Menus featuring Kermit and Fozzie Disc 4 * Episode 220: Petula Clark * Episode 221: Bob Hope * Episode 222: Teresa Brewer * Episode 223: John Cleese * Episode 224: Cloris Leachman :Live-Video Menus featuring Animal and Rizzo Bonus Features: * The Muppets Valentine Show: 1974 pilot * "The Muppets on Muppets": 13-minute featurette containing previously unreleased interviews with the Muppet characters * "Keep Fishin'": Weezer music video featuring the Muppets Notes * From July to October 2006, Muppets.com ran a poll that allowed fans to vote on the cover art for the upcoming release. All three options featured Miss Piggy in various degrees of close-up.Lacey, Gord. Vote for Season 2 Cover Art. TVShowsOnDVD.com. July 25, 2006. The actual cover is a slightly reworked version of the third option, moving Piggy's face up so that her hair is not visible. In an appearance on Paula's Party, Kermit claims that this was supposed to be a group photo, but that Piggy stuck her snout in there at the last second. *A trailer for the upcoming release was included on the Dinosaurs: The Complete Third and Fourth Seasons DVD. No release date was given in the ad, which showed different cover art, and disc art which differed from the final product. The actual set features Miss Piggy on disc 1, Kermit on disc 2, Beaker on disc 3, and Animal on disc 4. *Though all of the episodes included are uncut (with the exception of the original ITC logo), episode 214 features a sketch originally not in that episode, "English Country Garden", which originally appeared in episode 218 (and therefore appears twice on the set). Episode 213 adds a dissolve between the end of Rudolph's dance number and "Something's Missing," when originally there was a fade to black. *A Region 2 DVD set was released in the UK on November 5, 2007, with the title "The Muppet Show: Series 2". *Due to different cost and purchase processes for music lyrics, the spoken dialogue is captioned but the song lyrics are not. *Starting with this release, there are chapters within each episode. *Episodes 213 and 214 feature the UK version of the closing credits. However, the original US version of the closing credits can still be found at the end of these episodes on volumes 1 and 8 of the Best of the Muppet Show DVD series. International Releases MuppetShowSeason2AustralianCover.jpg| Image:Lmss2dvd.jpg| French cover art Tmss2italiandvd.jpg| Tmss2ukdvd.jpg| Image:Tmss12hmvdvd.jpg| HMV exclusive 8 DVD boxset with Season 1 and Season 2. Image:MuppetShowSeason2UKRepackDVD.jpg| 2012 reissue Sources Links *Muppet Central Review *UltimateDisney Review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Category:Muppet Show Video